1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release connector, and more particularly to a quick release connector with a ring anti-drop cover to prevent a sealing ring separating from the quick release connector, to provide a preferred sealing effect and to reduce the manufacturing cost for the quick release connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional quick release connector is used in pipe connections and comprises a body, a sealing valve and an outer sleeve. The body may be composed of multiple tubes and has a connecting end and a holding end. The connecting end of the body is connected to an air compressor. The sealing valve is movably mounted in the body between the ends of the body and has a closed end, an open end, at least one air inlet and a sealing ring. The closed end of the sealing valve is enlarged and is mounted in the body near the connecting end of the body. The open end of the sealing valve is mounted in the body near the holding end of the body and is connected to a plug. The at least one air inlet is formed radially through an external surface of the sealing valve near the closed end. The sealing ring is mounted around the closed end of the sealing valve and selectively abuts an internal segment of the body to provide a sealing effect to the body and to enable the connecting end of the body to discommunicate from the holding end of the body. The outer sleeve is slidably mounted around the body to enable the plug to connect with the open end of the sealing valve so as to transport high-pressured air from the air compressor to the plug.
The conventional quick release connector can provide a quick connecting effect between the air compressor and the plug. However, when the conventional quick release is connected between an air compressor and a plug, the closed end of the sealing valve is pushed toward the connecting end of the body to enable the body to communicate with the plug via the at least one air inlet. When the flow rate of the high-pressured air is beyond the limit of the conventional quick release connector, the sealing ring that is mounted around the closed end of the sealing valve may be blown to separate from the closed end of the sealing valve by the high-pressured air.
Then, the sealing valve cannot provide a secured sealing effect to the conventional quick release connector when the plug is separated from the conventional quick release connector, and a user needs to disassemble the conventional quick release connector to maintain the conventional quick release connector. However, the user may instead discard the conventional quick release connector when taking account of the cost and time of maintenance, and this will cause the waste of resources and costs.
The quick release connector with a ring anti-drop cover in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.